


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [13]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blond Felix, Broken Bones, Chan and Felix are step-brothers, Clumsy Felix, Dramedy, First Meetings, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Comedy, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Work In Progress, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, falling out of a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: All Jeongin remembers is someone yelling from above him.The next thing he knows,a beautiful boy with stars on his face,a familiar accent,a voice that doesn't match his cute face and a broken arm is laying on top of him.What a way to kick off the school year.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**11:04 AM**

"Hey!Look out below!"

That was Jeongin's only warning because as soon as he looked up,a body suddenly crashed into him and suddenly,he and the figure were suddenly lying on top of each other.Jeongin head throbbed and he was dizzy for a couple of seconds before he was able to get his bearings.When he looked up at the figure lying on top of him,he realized that it was a boy with blonde hair,probably not much older than himself,and that his right arm was bent in a way that clearly was not meant to bend in.


End file.
